Deus Ex Machina
by Ilaise
Summary: MoD!Harry hat die Nase gestrichen voll und kümmert sich selbst um Loki. Autorisierte Übersetzung.
1. Chapter 1

**Deus Ex Machina**

von The Plot Bunny Whisperer

Kapitel Eins

Fünf Sekunden bevor eine in einem dunklen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt von unbestimmtem Geschlecht die Türschwelle zum Büro ihres Bosses überschritt, lief ihr einer Vorahnung gleich ein kaltes Schaudern die Wirbelsäule hinab. Dies war in und für sich seltsam, denn obwohl die Dimension in das Wesen existierte eisig kalt war, kannte seine Art Empfindungen wie frieren nicht. Resolut schob das Wesen den Gedanken an diese Anomalie für den Moment beiseite, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern von einer großen violetten Tasse getroffen zu werden, die von einem frustrierten Schrei begleitet aus dem Büro geflogen kam.

Das Wesen starrte ein paar Sekunden auf die wie durch ein Wunder nicht zerbrochene Tasse, ehe es vorsichtig um die Ecke herum in das Büro spähte.

Hinter einem großen, luxuriösen Mahagonitisch, in einem ebenso luxuriösen schwarzen Monstrum von einem Sessel, saß ein Mann mit leicht zerzaustem Haar. Da war nicht viel, was man über ihn sagen konnte, außer dass er ein schwarzes leicht aufgeknöpftes Hemd trug, dessen Ärmel aufgerollt waren und seine blasse Haut enthüllte, die gegen den dunklen Stoff wie sanfter Mondschein zu glühen schien. Schwarze und silberne Wirbel und Linien gruben sich in einem komplizierten Muster in seine Haut und verschwanden als kleiner Teil eines größeren ungesehenen Werkes unter dem seidenen Stoff seines Hemdes.

Zur Zeit war das alles, was man von ihm sehen konnte, da sein Kopf momentan zwischen seinen Armen auf dem Arbeitstisch ruhte und Berge von Formularen, Schriftrollen und Schreibfedern um ihn herum hinauf ragten und drohten jeden Moment auf ihn nieder zu stürzen.

Das in einem schwarzen Umhang gekleidete Wesen unbestimmten Geschlechts sandte einen fragenden Impuls aus, trat aber nicht weiter in das Büro hinein. Es war nicht doof.

Der Boss hob seinen Kopf leicht an und spähte mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen über seine Arme und Papierhaufen hinweg. Als er seinen vorsichtigen Untergebenen sah, blitzten seine Augen auf, ehe sie sich gefährlich verengten, während er seinen Kopf endgültig anhob und ein aristokratisches engelsgleiches Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen enthüllte. Ein verschmierter Klecks schwarzer Tinte an seiner Nase und noch mehr silberne und schwarze Linien und Wirbel an seinem Schlüsselbein wurden sichtbar. Als er sprach war die Warnung in seiner Stimme deutlich zu hören, die das gefährliche Glitzern in seinen Augen nur noch weiter hervor hob.

„Du hast besser nicht noch mehr Papierarbeit für mich!" Ein schuldiges Knistern von Papier antwortete ihm.

Der Boss, wie seine Untergebenen ihn nannten (Großbuchstaben inklusive), nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß ihn langsam wieder aus. Er zählte bis zwanzig. Zwei mal. Es half nicht.

„Lass es mich sehen!" knurrte er leise zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und gestikulierte wütend in Richtung seines Untergebenen, welcher zögerlich an ihn heran trat. Flinke Finger und geübte Augen überflogen die neuen Formulare die man ihm reichte, während sein Blick mit jeder Seite immer dunkler wurde.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren schmiss er die Formulare schließlich mit dem ganzen Rest zu Boden.

„WAS im _DREIMAL VERDAMMTEN YGGDRASIL_ geht da unten in Midgard vor sich, was mir so viel _GOTTVERDAMMTE_ PAPIERARBEIT bereitet?"

Das im dunklen Umhang gekleidete Wesen unbestimmten Geschlechts zeigte lautlos auf einen großen Spiegel, der mittig an der dem Schreibtisch gegenüberliegenden Wand hing. Er war nahezu groß genug die gesamte obere Hälfte der Wand einzunehmen und wurde von einem schwarz – silbernen Rahmen umfasst.

Plötzlich waren Farben und Lichter auf der glatten Oberfläche zu sehen, wie auf einem stummen Midgard-Flachbildfernseher, die sich schnell zu einem Bild zusammensetzen. Ein großer Mann in einem grünen und schwarzen Mantel, einer bronzenen Rüstung und einem eher... einzigartigen Helm stand auf einem Podest vor etwas, das wie ein Museum aussah. Ein großer Banner hinter ihm verriet, dass er sich an der Königsstraße Nummer 22 in Stuttgart befand. In seiner Hand befand sich ein langes Zepter in dessen klauen-ähnlichem Ende sich ein leuchtender blauer Stein befand.

Der Spiegel produzierte keinen Ton (eine automatische Einstellung die Der Boss so eingerichtet hatte, damit er nicht in Versuchung geraten würde ihm zu zerstören, selbst wenn der Spiegel aus eben diesem Grund unzerstörbar gemacht worden war), sodass er die Rede des seltsam gekleideten Mann nicht hören konnte. Der Boss beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen aufmerksam, als er sein Zepter auf einen alten Mann richtete, der sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen schien. Der Stein des Zepters leuchtete hell auf, ehe ein blaues Licht aus ihm hervorzubrechen schien und auf den Mann zuraste. Bevor der Lichtstrahl den alten Mann jedoch treffen konnte, sprang ein ebenfalls seltsam gekleideter Mann in einem blau, weiß und roten Lederanzug in die Schussbahn und reflektierte den Lichtstrahl mit einem zum Anzug passenden Schild ins Leere.

Die Augenbraue Des Bosses zuckte wütend, als er die Entwicklung im Spiegel weiter verfolgte und beobachtete, wie ein rot und goldener Roboter (welcher sich nachher als ein Mann in einer Roboterrüstung herausstellte) den Mann mit dem seltsamen Helm und dem Zepter zur Kapitulation zwang. Der Helm und die Rüstung verschwanden in weißem Licht, ehe dem Mann Handschellen angelegt wurden und er auf einen kleinen Jet geführt wurde. Kurze Zeit später wurde der Gefangene von einem fliegenden Mann mit einem Blitze werfenden Hammer entführt, der daraufhin von dem Robotermann und dem Typen in dem blauen Anzug verfolgt wurde und der Spiegel wurde blank, ehe er wieder zeigte, was Spiegel normalerweise zeigten.

Der Boss nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß ihn langsam wieder aus. Er zählte bis zwanzig. Zwei mal. Es half nicht.

„SCHEIß. ASGARDIANS!"

* * *

Wäre nicht die Papierarbeit, würde es ihn nicht stören die momentane physische Inkarnation des Todes zu sein. Er sah neue Orte, traf interessante Leute und würde fröhlich jeden niedermetzeln, der es wagen würde seinen Schreibtischstuhl zu stehlen.

Es war einfach nur, dass Harry sich manchmal wirklich wirklich wünschte, den Elderstab niemals aufgehoben zu haben, nachdem Voldemort von seinem eigenen reflektierten Zauberspruch getötet worden war. Schon wieder.

Wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen sein Leben normal zu leben und eines natürlichen Todes zu sterben, mit einer Frau, Kindern, Enkeln und dutzenden Nichten und Neffen; er hätte den Bastard, der sein Vorgänger war niedergejagt und ihn ausgeschlachtet wie ein Tier.

Es war schlimm genug, dass er als er in respektvollem Alter starb dachte, er würde endlich all die geliebten Menschen sehen die er vermisste, nur um in einem Raum zu erscheinen, der jetzt sein Büro war und gesagt zu bekommen, dass das für eine sehhhhrrrr lange Zeit nicht passieren würde. Und dann noch die mörderische Migräne, die er bekam als sich die Erinnerungen all der Inkarnationen des Todes vor ihm in sein Gehirn brannten! Das war einfach schlichtweg gemein!

Harry schnappte sich seinen Mantel und ignorierte den fast hörbaren erleichterten Seufzer, den sein in einem schwarzen Umhang gekleideter Untergebener unbestimmten Geschlechts von sich gab, als er ihn darüber informierte, dass er aus gehen würde (es wäre eine Leistung gewesen, hätte es tatsächlich hörbar geseufzt, da all seine Untergebenen stumme emphatische Wesen waren, die niemals sprachen...).

Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte sich Harry auf Midgard und auf die beiden Asgardians, die ihm so viel Ärger bereiteten (warum _immer_ Asgardians?) und was er wegen ihnen unternehmen würde.

Sie pissten ihn einfach an!

Normalerweise mischte er sich nicht in die Geschäfte der Lebenden ein, aber irgendwo war auch bei ihm Schluss, selbst wenn das bedeutete sich mit einem Haufen bekloppter quasi-unsterblicher Wesen und ihrer Wutanfälle herumzuschlagen zu müssen. Gerade wenn sie ihn so viel extra Arbeit bescherten.

Nein, da spielte es keine Rolle wie unglaublich bequem sein Bürostuhl war!

* * *

Auf der Kommandobrücke eines großen fliegenden Helicarrier, traf sich eine kleine interessante Gruppe von Leuten und diskutierten den Mann, denn sie im Moment gefangen hielten. Ihr Gefangener war nicht von dieser Welt und hatte für viel Ärger gesorgt. Er hatte Menschen getötet und andere Entführt, aber ihnen war nicht vollkommen klar, was Loki mit all dem bezweckte.

Die Gruppe bestand aus dem Anführer einer geheimen Organisation, einem seiner Spione (der Zweite gehörte mit zu den Leuten, die Loki gekidnapped hatte), einem durch chemische Mittel verstärkten Supersoldaten, einem Genie/Playboy/Philantrophist, einem Wissenschaftler der sich in ein riesiges grünes Monster verwandelte, wenn er wütend wurde und dem Bruder des verrückten Aliens.

Direktor Fury, der Anführer der geheimen Spionageorganisation, erklärte gerade, dass er Dr. Bruce Banner (der Forscher mit dem Ärger Managementproblem) nur deshalb mit an Board gebracht hatte, damit dieser helfen konnte den Tesserakt (ein Objekt von unvorstellbarer Energie, das der Alien ebenso wie einigen seiner Leute gestohlen hatte) wiederzufinden, als ihn etwas verstummen ließ.

Um genau zu sein ließ es alle verstummen...

Am oberen Ende einer Treppe, die zu einer Tür mit einem stilisierten Vogel drauf führte, bildete sich ein kleiner Ball, der aus schwarzen und silbernen Blitzen zu bestehen schien. Zuerst passierte nichts, ehe die Energie plötzlich zu wachsen anfing und immer größer wurde. Die Energie verdeckten das Motiv des Vogels schnell ganz und erreichte nach wenigen Sekunden bereits die Größe der Tür.

Die Blitze zogen sich an den Rand dessen zurück, was begann auszusehen wie ein Portal, während sich in der Mitte silberweißer Nebel und endlose Schatten sammelten.

Fury begann Befehle zu bellen, ohne jedoch sein Auge auch nur einen Moment vorn der Anomalie zu nehmen, während Soldaten in kugelsicherer Ausrüstung Aufstellung nahmen und ihre Waffen auf das Portal richteten. Bruce und Tony, die Forscher die dem Portal am nächsten standen, lehnten sich unbewusst weiter vor; die unverhohlene Neugier deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen.

Die Spionin, Natasha Romanov, zog ihre eigene Waffe und richtete sie auf das Portal, während der Supersoldat, Steve Rogers, eine Verteidigungsstellung annahm. Thor, der Bruder des Gefangenen, schien der einzige zu sein, der sich nicht auf einen Kampf vorbereitete und einfach besorgt und resigniert das Portal musterte.

Nach etwas über einer Minute hörte das Portal endgültig auf zu wachsen. Mehrere angespannte Momente vergingen, doch es passierte nichts weiter.

„Das... ist nicht gut." brach Thor schließlich die Stille und verlagerte nervös sein Gewicht. Der Direktor fuhr zu ihm herum und warf dem Nordischen Gott des Donners einen Blick zu, der Schmerz versprach, sollte er nicht sofort Antworten auf seine Fragen bekommen.

„Du weißt, was zur Hölle das ist?" verlangte er zu wissen und zeigte auf das schwarz-silberne Portal. Als er augenblicklich auch die volle Aufmerksamkeit der anderen hatte, verzog Thor sein Gesicht und kratzte sich untypisch nervös am Nacken.

Die anderen spannten sich alarmiert an oder sahen in Tonys Fall neugierig zwischen dem Portal und dem Gott des Donners hin und her: Thor war NIEMALS nervös!

„Ja. Das ist ein Portal zu einer Welt, die niemand zu betreten wagt... zumindest nicht freiwillig." gab der Hüne widerwillig zu: „Sie wird von einem Wesen beherrscht, welches weit jenseits Asgards Kontrolle liegt. Ein Wesen von unmessbarer und unbestreitbarer Macht.

ER ist immer neutral, ergreift nie Partei, mischt sich niemals in Kriege ein. Doch wenn ER nun nach Midgard kommt, dann fürchte ich, dass meines Bruders Schicksal nicht länger in unseren Händen liegt."

„Was genau bedeutet das?" fragte Rogers und sah beunruhigt zum Portal, welches sich immer noch unverändert oberhalb der Treppe befand. „Wenn dieses Wesen immer neutral ist, warum kommt es dann jetzt her?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es sieht aus, als würden wir es gleich herausfinden."

Bei diesen Worten wandten sie sich wieder zum Portal und beobachteten, wie sich der silberne Nebel wie in einem Strudel zu bewegen begann und die Schatten ruhelos hin und her huschten. Eine Form begann sich im Portal zu bilden und wurde langsam größer, ehe sie die Gestalt einer Person annahm, die mit zügigen, fast schon wütenden Schritten auf sie zukam.

„Und wer oder was zur Hölle soll dieses 'neutrale und unmessbar mächtige Wesen' bitteschön sein?" fragte Fury mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, doch seine Schultern waren angespannt und sein Blick wachsam. Wieder verzog Thor sein Gesicht:

„Er ist der Tod."

* * *

Das erste was Harry sah, als er aus dem Portal nach Midgard schritt, waren Pistolen. Viele Pistolen. Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen blieb er an der obersten Treppe stehen und sah verärgert auf die in schwarz gekleideten Männer (und einer Frau) hinab. Heftig seufzend griff er sich an seinen Nasenrücken und schloss einen kurzen Moment seine vor ärger blitzenden, smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Ich bin _nicht_ Stimmung hierfür!"

„Sehr gut, ich nämlich auch nicht!" Harry sah an den bewaffneten Männern vorbei zu der Person, die gesprochen hatte. Der Mann war groß, hatte dunkle Haut und war in einem schwarzen langen Ledermantel gekleidet. Sein linkes Auge wurde von einer Augenklappe verdeckt und sein rechtes Braunes starrte ihm mit einer Mischung aus Angriffslust und Dominanz entgegen. Wäre Harry nicht so genervt gewesen, hätte er diesen Sterblichen vielleicht belustigend gefunden, aber wie es momentan stand, provozierte der Mensch nur ein irritiertes Zucken seiner Augenbraue. Die Informationen erschienen in seinem Kopf, wie immer, wenn er seine Augen auf eine Seele legte.

 _Nicholas Joseph Fury, geboren am 21 Dezember 1951. Ein Meisterspion mit wenig Sinn für Humor._

„Wer zur Hölle bist du und was zur Hölle tust du auf meinem Helicarrier?"

„Und warum siehst du aus wie ein Teenager?" Letztere Frage kam von einem Mann weiter seitlich, der ein dunkelblaues Shirt und ein graues Jackett trug. _Anthony Edward Stark, geboren am 29 Mai 1970. Extrem intelligent, aber nicht sonderlich taktvoll._

Kurz dachte Harry darüber nach die Fragen zu beantworten, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Er hatte verdammt nochmal schlechte Laune...

Kurz scannten seine grünen Augen den Raum, ehe sie an einem blonden Hünen hängen blieben, der unweit von Nick Fury stand. _Thor Odinson von Asgard, Gott des Donners._

Mit verengten Augen starrte Harry den Blonden nieder und nahm zufrieden wahr, wie Thor nervös einen Schritt zurücktrat und schwer schluckte. Die Augen des Asgardian verließen ihn nicht einen Moment, aber er wagte es nicht Harrys Blick direkt zu erwidern.

Einer war da, aber wo war der andere?, fragte sich der personifizierte Tod, ehe er seine Hand ausstreckte und in die Luft griff. Seine Finger bogen sich, als hätte er etwas in der Hand, ehe Harry _zog_.

In einem Aufleuchten von silbernen Licht stolperte plötzlich Loki neben seinem Bruder in Existenz und sah furchtbar verwirrt aus. Irritiert sah er sich im Raum um, ehe seine Augen auf Harry landeten und sein Gesicht plötzlich alle Farbe verlor. Bei dem Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf wimmerte Loki leise und trat unbewusst näher an seinen Bruder heran, bis er sich fast hinter ihm versteckte.

Die Restlichen Avengers verstanden absolut nicht, was zur Hölle gerade passiert war. Schnell checkte Fury die Kameras, die sich um Lokis Zelle herum befanden und bestätigten, dass Loki sich nicht mehr dort befand sondern hier auf der Kommandozentrale. Stirnrunzelnd und mehr als nur ein bisschen wütend, wollte Fury gerade den Mund aufmachen um (zweifellos lautstark) wieder Kontrolle über die Situation zu gewinnen, als der Eindringling ihm zuvorkam.

* * *

„Wann genau" fragte Harry seidig, während er langsam die Treppe herunter schritt und die Waffen, die noch immer auf ihn gerichtet waren ignorierte. Die Menschen waren plötzlich wie festgefroren, unfähig sich zu bewegen, während die unnatürlich grünen Augen nicht einen Moment die beiden Asgardians verließen.

„habt ihr Asgardians entschieden, Midgard zu eurer _verdammten Spielwiese_ zu machen?" Die letzten beiden Wörter fauchte er mit erhobener Stimme, während schwarze und silberne Blitze um ihn herum zu knistern begannen.

Thor zuckte unwillkürlich bei der nun kaum verhohlenen Wut des Wesens zurück, während Loki sich noch ein bisschen mehr hinter seinem Bruder versteckte.

„Habt ihr auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon, wie viel Papierarbeit ihr mit bereitet habt?" Harry starrte die beiden zornig nieder. „Ihr Idioten habt diese Welt so sehr aus der Balance gebracht, dass es mich _Monate_ kosten wird das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen! Ich bin _**nicht**_ glücklich mit euch!"

„Um fair zu sein: Loki ist derjenige, der schuld ist." verteidigte Thor sich und schmiss seinen Bruder ohne zweiten Gedanken vor den metaphorischen Zug, während er immer noch die grünen Augen des Todes mied. „Ich bin nur hier, um ihn zurück nach Asgard zu bringen." Verraten sah Loki seinem Bruder in die Augen, aber Thor war nicht bereit die Verantwortung für diese Situation zu übernehmen. Das hatte der Gott des Schabernacks selbst über sich gebracht.

Immerhin standen sie hier der _physischen Verkörperung des Todes_ gegenüber. _Dem Ende aller Dinge._ Dem einen Wesen in all den Welten, mit dem sich nicht mal die Nordischen Götter (die Verkörperungen des Schicksals und der Bestimmung) anlegten.

Nein! Hier hieß es jeder für sich... egal ob Mensch oder Asgardian.

Die Andern im Raum starrten ihn nur verwundert an. Selbst Fury konnte seine Überraschung nicht ganz verbergen. Natürlich hätte der Direktor genauso reagiert, wäre er derjenige gewesen, der das Wesen verärgert hätte, das angeblich unlimitierte Macht und die Fähigkeit hatte, dein Leben nach dem Tod zu bestimmen.

„Das interessiert mich nicht!" Erwiderte Harry irritiert und blieb schließlich direkt vor Thor stehen, während er dem Größeren mit seinem Zeigefinger in die Brust pickte. „Das ist verdammt nochmal nicht der Punkt! Midgard ist noch nicht bereit für dieses Level an asgardischer Idiotie, Thor Odinson. Und du!" fauchte Harry und wandte sich an Loki, welcher unter dem Blick des schwarzhaarigen Todes zusammensank. „Wenn ich auch nur einen einzigen verdammten Chintauri auf diesem verdammten Planeten sehe, werde ich die _Scheiße aus dir heraus prügeln_!" knurrte Harry, ehe er einen Schritt zurücktrat und ein empörtes 'hmpf' von sich gab.

„Fucking Asgardians. Sogar die Olympier wissen wann Schluss ist und DIE sind nur ein Haufen _Kinder_!"

„Moment! Die griechischen Götter sind auch real?" kam die überraschte Frage von Banner und alle Köpfe wandten sich wie ein Mann zu dem Forscher. Mit einem verschämten Lächeln im Gesicht hob der Mann etwas nervös seine Hände. „Um... ich hab nichts gesagt. Ignoriert mich einfach."

* * *

Harry schnipste mit seinen Fingern und in einem zweiten Aufblitzen von silbernen Licht fand sich Loki plötzlich gefesselt und mit einer Maske, die seinen Mund bedeckte wieder.

Ein weiteres Schnipsen seiner Finger und plötzlich erschien ein blau leuchtender Würfel vor ihm. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung pflückte er ihn aus der Luft und schob ihn den beiden Asgardians quasi ins Gesicht.

„Das hier ist _kein_ Spielzeug! Ihr könnt Odin von mir ausrichten, dass ich den Tesserakt solange behalten werde, bis er lernt sein eigenes Chaos zu beseitigen!"

Vor den Augen SHIELDs und der Avenger verschwand das Objekt, welches so viele Möglichkeiten bot und so viele Probleme mit sich brachten, in einem Ball aus silbernen und schwarzen Blitzen. Fury konnte es nicht glauben. Millionen von Dollar an Männern, Technik und Vorbereitungen um den Tesseract zu finden und ein Mann pflückte ihn einfach aus der Luft!

„Nun," sagte Harry nun um einiges ruhiger, nachdem er seine Wut zum Ausdruck gebracht und Dampf abgelassen hatte. „nimm deinen Bruder mit nach Hause, Thor Odinson, und halte ihn da. Wenn ich nochmal hinter ihm herräumen muss, werde ich _sehr_ angepisst sein!"

Mit einem letzten strengen Blick auf einen wild nickenden Thor und einem schmollenden, eingeschüchterten Loki, marschierte Harry zurück durch den Raum und durch sein Portal. Als die schwarze Energie, die das Portal war wieder schrumpfte und schließlich ganz verschwand, konnten sich die Menschen im Raum plötzlich wieder bewegen, doch keiner rührte sich.

Totenstille herrschte zwischen den Agenten und Avengern, während jeder versuchte zu verarbeiten, was in der letzten halben Stunde hier passiert war.

Schließlich war es Tony Stark, der die Stille brach:

„So... das war's also..."

Fünf Minuten später erreichte Fury ein Anruf von einem ziemlich verwirrten Clint Barton.

* * *

Zurück in seinem Büro machte es sich Harry mit einer Tasse Tee (derselben violetten Tasse, die zuvor aus seiner Bürotür geflogen war) in seinem Arbeitssessel bequem und starrte die Formulare auf seinem Tisch verärgert an. Grummelig knurrte er, als ein anderer seiner in Schwarz gehüllten Untertarnen unbestimmten Geschlechts weitere Formulare auf einen der Papierstapel auf seinem Tisch ablegte.

„Ich _hasse_ Papierarbeit!"


	2. Omake

Hallo alle zusammen,

es tut mir Leid, dass dieses kleine Omake so lange gedauert hat, aber ich muss verschämt zugeben, dass Deus Ex Machina meinen Gedanken entglitten ist. Ich hab es schlicht und einfach vergessen...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling. Alle Figuren aus The Avengers gehören Marvel Studios. Die Story an sich gehört 'The Plot Bunny Whisperer'. Ich bin lediglich die Übersetzerin.

 **Omake**

 **By The Plot Bunny Whisperer**

Odin Borrson, der große und allmächtige Allvater und Herrscher über Asgard, starrte seinen ungewöhnlich erst aussehenden Sohn blicklos an, während sein zweitältester (adoptierter) Sohn schmollend zu Boden sah. Frigga, seine anmutige Frau, stand mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm, während Sif und ihre Freunde in unterschiedlichem Grade alarmiert aussahen. Heimdall, der letzte der seltsamen Gruppe, die sich im Thronsaal zusammen gefunden hatte (ausgeschlossen der zahllosen Wachen, Krieger, Adelige und anderen zufällig Anwesenden) war geradeheraus amüsiert... Odin würde nicht mal anfangen darüber nachzudenken wie seltsam letzteres war.

„...Wie bitte?" fragte Odin nach und gab vor nicht zu bemerken, dass seine eigene Stimme, die sonst immer eine kommandierende Note mit sich trug, schwach und geschockt klang. Er war verdammt nochmal der König! Er konnte vorgeben, was er wollte!

„Der Meister des Todes möchte, dass ich dir eine Nachricht überbringe, Vater." wiederholte Thor.

Verdammt. Das war was er dachte, was Thor gesagt hatte. Odins Gedanken rasten, während er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er kürzlich irgendetwas getan hatte, was die Aufmerksamkeit _dieses_ Wesens rechtfertigte. Ihm fiel nichts ein.

„Nun gut. Wie lautet Seine Nachricht, mein Sohn?"

„Er sagte, dass Er den Tesseract behalten wird, bis du lernst dein eigenes Chaos zu beseitigen. Außerdem schien Er mit Asgard im Generellen ziemlich unzufrieden zu sein. Er hat uns... mit den Olympianern verglichen." Angewidert tat Odin es seinem Sohn gleich und verzog sein Gesicht (ehrlich jetzt, der einzige, der noch nerviger war als dieser Idiot Zeus war dieser verfluchte Besserwisser Thoth. Zeus war wenigstens noch unterhaltsam, wenn er sich während der Meetings des 'Göttlichen Konzils' ständig mit seinem römischen Counterpart kabbelte).

„Ich verstehe... Glaubst du Er würde sich das Ganze nochmal überlegen?"

Frigga starrte ihren Ehemann mit verengten Augen an, während alle anderen unsicher zusammen rückten und sich nervös umsahen, als würde der Tod jeden Moment zwischen ihnen erscheinen. Heimdall hingegen schien sich gruseliger Weise noch mehr zu amüsieren, während Thor seinem Vater einen Blick zuwarf, der deutlich machte, dass er an dessen Verstand zweifelte.

Loki hingegen erschien hoffnungsvoll, dass Odin es tatsächlich wagen würde.

Als würde das Schicksal seine Absichten spüren, verdunkelte sich plötzlich der Himmel über Asgard, als ob sich eine riesige Wolkendecke vor die Sonne geschoben hätte und ein mysteriöses Gerumpel erklang in der Ferne.

„Eh... okay. Vergessen wir das."


End file.
